Tangential cutting inserts, also known as on-edge, or lay down, cutting inserts, are oriented in an insert holder in such a manner that during a cutting operation on a workpiece the cutting forces are directed along a major (thicker) dimension of the cutting insert. An advantage of such an arrangement being that the cutting insert can withstand greater cutting forces than when oriented in such a manner that the cutting forces are directed along a minor (thinner) dimension of the cutting insert.
Currently, double-side indexable cutting inserts with multiple cutting edges are relegated to having negative axial rake angles for cutting clearance. By mounting the cutting inserts with a negative axial rake angle, the cutting inserts cannot take complete advantage of the greater cutting forces that the cutting insert can withstand when tangentially mounted in the insert holder or toolholder by taking a limited depth of cut.